I Love You With All My Heart
Some mammals have wondered when this brave bunny is at her most happiest Well, it is exactly what I´m experiencing currently at this moment My dream is and always will be to make the city and the whole world a better place But what made my life truly special is a good man who shared that dream with me A most wonderful fox, my partner, my soul mate and my husband Nick and I are just cuddling here snugly and very closely in our bed Both of us in our nightwear and watching a late night movie that´s just ending I recline closely against you as you hold me protectively in a manner most loving It still feels like a blessing, even though we´ve been married for three weeks already A match that may have seemed unlikely and strange, yet life found a way Even though we got hurt and made mistakes, we learned from them and healed each other The cool between the two of us melted away, got warmer and eventually caught fire I can still see that fire burning bright when I look at your green, gorgeous eyes with love We fulfilled what our hearts had been waiting for a long time As the movie ends, you turn off the TV and turn your attention more to me, clasping my paws Softly, you let my shoulders lean closely against yours Our relationship has been so unique, it was not just friendship or love in the air But something that selflessness and camaraderie between us made more genuine and stronger Before I met you, I hadn´t realized yet what I was looking for in the potential love of my life Someone who´d give me all the support he could and would protect me when I´d be at my most vulnerable After a good and long career as partners, we agreed to take the next step and become lovers The change wasn´t as drastic as it seemed, for it was just where our hearts led us I let you pet the grey fur all over my body as I start to close my eyes sleepily That doesn´t mean I´m tired, just overwhelmed by the great bliss that happens when you hold me this way As a famous police officer, I love it when others praise and welcome me as a heroine But nothing makes me feel as proud and happy as seeing your loving, respecting smile on your face I see that now again too as I lie against your handsome furry chest Touching my chest fluff and tail softly, I hear you call me the world´s most beautiful rabbit Besides our love, we also have a bond full of trust and humor It always shows when we joke and have fun like young mammals at heart together However, what I enjoy the most is all the moments of pure romance From camping trips and movie nights to ballroom dances and candlelight dinners I can feel all the affection and chemistry between us all the time, even when my eyes closed My dear Nick, I would never hesitate to make sacrifices for you and protect you whenever needed There is nobody else in the world with whom I would´ve shared such precious moments Even when the time comes for us to part on this earth, you´ll live in my dearest memories Taking off my pink nightshirt, I hop closer to you and give you a big, passionate hug My sleepy face turns into a come hither-look so feminine and enticing “You´re my only love, Judy darling” you say while wrapping your tail around me That´s the best thing I could ever hear, better than even the deepest of knowledge Every loving and affectionate gesture we give each other makes us feel cozy and warm Like whenever you bring me flowers or I bake you a blueberry pie on my family farm No matter what obstacle would get in our way, our love would still endure Without a brave and loyal soul like you by my side, my life would be incomplete My heart beats like thunder here as our lips approach during this embrace You kiss me on the lips fiercely, sending a wonderful sensation down my spine The air is so calm at the moment, full of romance, warmth and beauty Closing my eyes in your arms, I enjoy the tranquility of the moment completely We may not know what fate has planned for us in the future But I´m more than glad to face it as your loving, supportive wife Right before sleep, I give your foxy snout one more kiss Then I place a blanket around us and surrender myself to your strong fox arms Even when I sleep, my heart will still keep beating for you It´s only one of the signs of a love so true One thing is always sure, which I´m never afraid to admit Nick, I love you with all my heart. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon stories